Remembering Junior Wetsworth
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: JuniorXAllstar Before college begins, Allstar lets Casey move on with her life as he thinks of who will really stick with him forever. That's when he remembers that he has his childhood friend and rival to remember.


Remembering Junior Wetsworth

High school ended and summer began. Allstar and friends were about to become students at the Snorkland University.

Puberty was kind to Casey, and Allstar knew it. But looks were all Casey had. Allstar was surprised he wanted more in her. She was patient and she was understanding. They never had any huge fights that potentially could end their relationship. Was he getting bored of Casey? Why think about it now on top of his bed while waiting for his graduation party to begin.

"Hey Allstar. What's wrong?"

Casey walked in, with her mid-drift top and her tight fitting jeans.

"Nothing much…", Allstar then muttered.

Casey grinned, "Be honest with me Allstar…"

"Well I…"

"Well you what?"

"I think we have to breakup."

"Alright Allstar. Whatever floats your boat."

Allstar wasn't surprised by the reaction.

"Besides… I was cheating on you for Dimmy."

Now that made Allstar's eyes widened.

A loud scream to kick Casey out later, Allstar was alone again. This time he was screaming into a pillow.

Then he sighed as he then fell asleep on the bed.

"Get up Allwet!"

Allstar's eyes widened. It was Junior.

Now he thought of something. He may still be in an odd daze, but he remembered Junior may never abandon him. Sure he was brash, sometimes cruel… but they were friends since they were kids. Even when Junior became independent and well… arrogant, he still was there when Allstar needed him. Allstar was noticing he was having feelings for him.

"I broke up with Casey."

"Why did you do that, Allstar? Now all the guys are going to ask her out and probably marry her!"

"Let them, Junior."

"Huh?"

"Junior, why do you hang out with me? We became arch rivals of each other after elementary school. Yet when I'm in trouble, you're there."

"Why are you asking me this Allstar? You know I…"

"Junior, saying you hate me is bullshit right now…"

"Huh?"

Then Allstar pulled Junior on the bed.

"C'mon Junior… Tell me…"

"Allstar, just because you broke up with Casey does NOT make me…"

Allstar interrupted him with a kiss.

Junior was trying to get out, pushing Allstar off. Then Junior thought to himself the same exact thing, _Why do I hang out with Allstar?_

He could just give up and say that he always wanted to be Allstar's best friend since he was little. There was probably a possibility he was gay for him, but he never expected Allstar to test that. Then he remembered that Daffney was waiting for them outside Allstar's room. Daffney was supposedly going to ask something from Junior, and Junior was hoping it was marriage. But right now, he didn't know what Daffney wanted right now.

He then thought of other love interests he had. Sharif would be sad if he turned out to really love Allstar… Casey may never find redemption of finding a guy to love out of him either. Junior was so confused and he was worried Allstar was too.

"GET OFF ME ALLSTAR!"

Junior finally pushed him off.

"What was that nickname you give me when you got competitive?"

Junior then cringed. He can't even call Allstar that name now.

"I'm going to use the restroom…"

Junior knew that was a lie, but it had to get Allstar away.

He then walked over and saw Daffney making out with Tooter. But Daffney noticed him finally and then pushed him off for a minute.

"Junior! Thank Neptune you're here!"

"What's up?"

Daffney then took out a ring.

"Can you give that to Casey? I think she dropped it after she left Allstar's room."

"Was she crying?"

"No. She looked more happy if anything."

Junior then looked at the ring. He then shook his head.

"I don't think she wants it. I'll keep it if she does…"

"Thanks Junior. I knew even under all that snark, I can believe in you."

Daffney then smiled and resumed to make out with Tooter.

Junior then looked at the ring.

"Is this a commitment ring?"

…

Allstar's Dad was now ready to announce that everyone graduated and the party was going to begin.

Allstar brought in a pretty informative speech that only his friends and family were paying attention to. Well, not Casey. She was doing something else. Junior was the most attentive of the bunch. All the words he said seemed serious. He was worried that he was also serious about what happened in Allstar's room.

Smallstar and Willie were the first to clap after he ended it.

Junior knew that he had a party afterwards, but is he willing to invite Allstar?

…

He then walked in to see his party. It seemed kind of lonely. The only person that wasn't a family member was Sharif, and she had her family there as well.

He gulped. How was he going to tell her what happened?

He had to make a speech as well, but now he didn't want to sound like a tool.

Well, at least high school taught him how to be nice for once.

After his speech, Sharif still looked loyally to him. He blushed. He really wants to at least keep her as a friend.

…

"Hey Sharif?"

She turned. Her innocent eyes looked into his.

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't cry if I tell you this…"

"Yes?"

He then told her what happened.

She gasped. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Please don't cry! I mean, we can still be friends right?"

He braced himself for a slap or having her run away crying. But she still stood there.

"At least you told me you were worried about someone else… Not like the last person I fell in love with that wasn't you…"

"Huh?"

"He ran away before showing he was in love with another. I think we were to have an arranged marriage, but then he left me. Next day I learned he was with a girl that I thought was my friend. I'm glad that you're honest with me Junior. We can still be friends now that I learned this."

Junior then looked down crying. Now he was single too.

"Coffee?"

Junior nodded. He remembered now he was just friends with Sharif.

…

That night, Junior was not asleep. He didn't want to scare Willie with the fact he had haunting images in his head of being lovesick for Allstar.

Willie admired him. He was a hero to Willie and he didn't want to scare him.

Then he heard pebbles being tossed on his window.

He got up and looked down. It was Allstar.

"Allstar! What are you doing here?"

"Junior, what are you thinking?"

"Well, now I told my friend I… Well, it's not like I'm gay or anything but…"

Allstar then put his hands to his hips.

"Well, what? Junior? What are you thinking?"

Junior stood silent. He was about to tell Allstar he loved him, but he really didn't want to do that.

But he had to. He already told Sharif about his feelings. He might as well tell Allstar.

"Yeah… I like you."

Allstar then smiled.

"So do you like Sharif still, too?"

"Yeah, as friends."

"So you broke up?"

"NO! Well… Yeah, we did… Keep it down, though! My family's asleep!"

Allstar climbed up to Junior's room.

He sat right by him on the bed there.

Junior gulped. His brain did not like this feeling, but right down to his heart, he knew he did the right thing for Allstar.

They resumed what Allstar was trying to do earlier at his house. Make out.

…

The next day Allstar left.

"Well… Gotta get ready for college. Don't want to have Allwet steal all the glory of going to that…"

Junior clapped his hands over his mouth for saying that. He now can no longer look at that spiteful nickname the same way again.

"Umm… Nevermind."

He had to keep the same personality he had for Allstar in public, but it seems he wouldn't let that happen.

Well, he had that coming. They were friends since childhood. It's not like Junior could control his friendships with others.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Author's Notes: First Snorks fanfic. Could be my last… Unless I want to make a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover with it… May do that, seeing I had other shippings in mind.


End file.
